1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal emulation program and an effective technology which can be applied to a load test of a network device based on the terminal emulation program.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, when a load test is conducted on a network device such as a WWW (worldwide web) server, etc., it is impractical due to the restrictions on the materials, labor, cost, etc. that a number of client terminals and operation staff are arranged, and a number of HTTP requests are simultaneously generated by operating a browser.
Therefore, a method for measuring a load status of a server, a terminal, etc. in a network environment can be, for example, a load test tool as disclosed by the patent literature 1. That is, the patent literature 1 discloses a method of conducting a load test using a smaller number of test terminals by providing in a terminal having a personal computer, etc. a plurality of virtual terminals each of which has a different MAC address (physical address) and IP address (destination address), and controls the MAC address and the IP address of each virtual terminal.
However, since there cannot be a plurality of devices having the same physical addresses and destination addresses in a network, the physical addresses and the destination addresses of all terminals connected to the network are to be uniquely set, and the required search and setting operations are very difficult.
Furthermore, to avoid duplicate physical and destination addresses, other existing terminals can be removed from the network of the test environment. However, unlike the test in the environment different from the actual use environment, a result of a load test does not reflect the actual environment, thereby reducing the reliability.
As a common method, a terminal can open a plurality of browsers having an SDI (single document interface) screen in a single terminal so that the environment of using a plurality of terminals can be generated. In this case, the consumption of resource of the test terminal is considerably large, and it is almost impossible for a single terminal to generate the environment of a plurality of virtual terminals.
On the other hand, it is possible for a single terminal to open a plurality of browsers in the MDI (multiple document interface) system. However, since they are managed by one return value, etc., for example, only one window is opened when the two same windows are to be individually generated. Therefore, there occurs the problems that, for example, each browser cannot individually receive an error message, etc. from a server, etc.
[patent literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-28586